Hidden Powers
by Believix-winx
Summary: The Winx travel back to Earth in order to find 3 new fairies. What happens when those fairies happen to be mermaids. Set in season 2 of H2O and after season 4 but before season 5 of Winx Club. I do not own H2O or Winx Club. Please R&R. Thanks AnimalWhisperer72707 for the cover.
1. New Fairies

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Hey guys, this is my second story and my first crossover. I noticed that there was only a couple of Winx Club and H2O crossover, so I decided to make One. I hope you like it.**

" Come on Stella, we've got to go." said Aisha.

" Just a minute." yelled Stella from her room.

" You said that 20 minutes ago." said Tecna.

" So." said Stella walking out of her room." I have to look fabulous."

" Yeah and now we are late." said Musa.

" Sorry." said Stella a looking at the ground.

" Whatever Ms Faragonda wanted to talk to us about sound important. So we better get going." said Bloom as they walked to Ms Faragonda's office And knocked on the door.

" Come in." said Ms Faragonda as the girls entered." Good to see you got here as quick as possible." said Ms Grizelda.

" Sorry, but someone was taking forever getting ready." said Roxy.

" I said I was sorry." said Stella.

" So why did you want us to come here Ms F?" said Bloom.

" Well, we have been getting magical signals from Earth and we think that there could be fairies there who are in danger but do not know it yet." said Ms Faragonda.

" So what you are saying, is that Roxy wasn't the last Earth fairy." said Tecna.

" She might still be the last Earth fairy but what we were thinking was that you bringing magic back to Earth has caused powers that were dormant to come alive again, so to speak." said Ms F.

" That's so cool." said Roxy.

" What?" all the Winx except Roxy said.

" I mean, it's cool how there are others out there like me, who don't know about their powers." said Roxy.

" Yes, but it is also very dangerous. Because they are weak and vulnerable, which I will make it easier for enemies to attack them. That is why I am sending you girls back to Earth, so that you can find these fairies, three of them exactly and teach them like you taught Roxy." said Ms F.

" Ok, but how do we know where to find them, Earth is so big." said Flora.

" When we first got a magical signal it showed the location that it was coming from on Earth and it looks like all three are in the same place." said Ms F.

" Which is?" said Stella.

" The Gold Coast, Australia." said Ms Grizelda.

" Cool, I've always wanted to go there." said Bloom.

" Ok then I guess it's all set, you girls will leave tomorrow morning." said Ms F.

" WHAT!? I only have a day to pack!" Stella nearly yelled.

" Relax Stel, it's not like we can't go shopping while we are there." said Bloom.

" Your right, that's the best idea Bloom, thanks." said Stella.

" Ok see you girls in the morning." said Ms F.

_With Cleo, Rikki and Emma._

" Finally school is over. Wanna go for a swim?" said Cleo.

" Sure." said Emma.

" Why not." said Rikki as they walked towards the beach.

" Race you to Mako." said Emma.

" Bring it on." said Rikki as they ran in to the water, transformed and race to Mako.

" I so bet you both." said Rikki.

" No you didn't, I did." said Cleo.

" No, come to think of it, I think it was me." said Emma as all the girls started laughing.

" Oh, I just remembered Lewis said that there was going to be another full moon tonight." said Cleo.

" Again, but that's like the second or third night." said Rikki.

" Yeah and who's house are we going to stay at." said Emma.

" You can stay at mine and it's a Friday night so my dad won't mind." said Cleo.

" Ok." said Emma.

" Let's head back, it's going to get dark soon and we still have to board the windows." said Rikki.

" We will only board up the windows in my room. My dad we get suspicious if we block every window in the house." said Cleo.

" Ok." said Emma.

" I'm gonna so beat you guys back." said Rikki.

" Oh, yeah." said Emma as they all went back under the water and swam back to Cleo's place.

**_Time skip, Cleo's bedroom._**

" That's the last window done." said Rikki as the door opened.

" Dad, told me to come up and tell you guys that dinner is ready. Why do you have all the windows boarded up? said Kim.

" Um...oh that, I can sleep unless the room is as dark as it can be." said Rikki.

" Right." said Kim.

" Kim, how about you go down stairs and tell dad that we will be down in a minute." said Cleo.

" Sure, anything to get away from your weird friends." said Kim as she walked out of the room.

" But, Cleo all the windows down stair aren't boarded up." whispered Emma.

" Wait, Kim." yelled Cleo as Kim came back in.

" What." said Kim.

" Can you ask dad if we can have it in here." asked Cleo.

" Fine." said Kim.

" Thanks." said Cleo.

" Dinner was good. That was lucky that you convinced your dad to let us have it in here." said Emma.

" Yeah, I don't exactly want to go all zombie." said Rikki.

" Same." said Cleo.

" I'm tired." said Emma.

" Yeah, me too." said Cleo.

" Ok, goodnight." said Rikki as they all went to bed.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter, tell me if you like it or not. I have the story all planned out and should update it every week, but I will only continue if I get reviews, if I don't get any then I will not continue.**

**Thanks, **

**Believix-winx**


	2. Welcome to Earth

**I decided to give you another update, as school goes back in two days and I won't have much time to update. But I will when I can. Thanks kellym01, k8 the great and winxclubflora for reviewing And all the people who favourite/followed this story. Also in this story Nabu is alive.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next morning at Alfea, the sun was just rising and letting light shine through the halls. In the Winx's room, the girls were already up, dressed and ready to leave. As they excitedly made their way out to the front of the school and waited for the specialist to arrive.

" Here they come." said Stella pointing to the big ship that was landing in front of them.

" I can't believe we get to go back to Earth." said Flora.

" I know and this time we won't have any annoying wizards after us." said Musa.

" Yeah, but remember what Ms F told us." said Bloom.

" Yeah, I remember, she said that there might be an enemy after them." said Tecna.

" Which could be more powerful." said Aisha.

" Anyway, lets not worry about that. We can worry about it when or if it happens." said Roxy.

" Roxy's right, we should just go to Earth and have fun." said Bloom.

" Right." all the girls said as the Specialist got out of the ship.

" Brandon!" yelled Stella running up to Brandon.

" Hi Helia." said Flora shyly.

" Hey, Flora." replied Helia.

" Hey, Riven." said Musa.

" Hey." said Riven.

" Nabu." said Aisha.

" Hi, Aisha." said Nabu.

" Hi, Sky." said Bloom.

" Bloom." said Sky.

" Tecna." said Timmy.

" Hi, Timmy." said Tecna.

" So what is this about you guys going back to Earth." said Brandon.

" Well, apparently there are three more Earth fairies that no one knew about until Ms F got a signal from Earth." said Bloom.

" So now we get to go back to Earth, isn't that great." said Stella getting excited.

" Yeah, great." said Brandon.

" So when are you girls leaving." asked Sky.

" As soon as we say goodbye to you guys." said Aisha.

" Ok, well I'm guessing you girls are pretty anxious to leave." said Helia.

" Yes." said all the girls.

" Ok then, see ya." said the Specialist as the say goodbye to their girlfriend.

" We better go to Ms Faragonda's office so that she can transport us to Earth." said Musa as the Specialist left.

The girls talked until they got to Ms Faragonda's office, where Bloom knocked and heard " Come in." From the other said. She then opened the door and they all entered stand or sitting in front of the desk.

" There are just a few things that I want to tell you before you leave." said Ms Faragonda.

" Ok." all the Winx said.

" While you are there I have arranged for you to go to a school." said Ms Faragonda.

" WHAT!?" yelled Stella.

" It's ok Stel." said Flora.

" I thought that this was a relaxing holiday filled with shopping, shopping and more shopping. Not filled with school, school and more school. I am not going." said Stella.

" We will still have time to go shopping Stel." said Musa.

" Ok, fine i'll go. But if I don't get to go shopping, I won't be staying." said Stella which made all the girls laugh.

" Also I have arranged a place from you to stay. It's a little house just a few blocks from the school." said Ms F.

" Cool, we get our own house." said Roxy.

" Yes. Now there is nothing else that you want to know." said Ms Faragonda.

" No." said Bloom.

" Ok, then have a nice trip girls. I expect to get updated on how things are going." said Ms Faragonda As she got up and created a portal while the Winx stepped through.

The trip was very quick and before they knew it, they were standing in the middle of the living room of a house. The walls are painted a boring white, with pictures of the girls hung on the walls, not in fairy form. On the right side of the room, was a window that had a nice view of the neighbourhood. Directly in front of them was a 40 inch screen tv, that was on top of a cabinet which had variety of movies and books in it. There were a few been bags spread out in front of the tv and a lounge. Then to there left was the kitchen with white cupboards, marble bench tops and a sink. Behind them were the stairs that lead to the bedrooms.

Upstairs there was a bathroom the first door on the left and then all the bedrooms where after that. They were paired like they were at Alfea, two per room, except for Stella who got her own room as she has a fit if she has to share her wardrobe. Bloom and Flora were in the first room on the right, Stella next to them. Musa and Tecna were in the second room on the right, with Aisha and Roxy next to them. There rooms were set up exactly how they were at Alfea, not a single thing missing.

" So, see us all our stuff is already in our room. How about we go for a look around town." said Musa.

" Yeah and we might even run in to the fairies." said Stella.

" I doubt it." said Aisha as they walked out the door and made their way towards the town.

" Let's go in to this café." said Flora.

" Yeah, I'm starving." said Bloom.

Little did they know that inside where three mermaids/fairies that they have been looking for. Will they realised who they are and blow their secret or will it stay a secret. Find out soon.

* * *

**So that's the second chapter, tell me if you liked it, if you didn't. Any questions, suggestions or anything at all, review and tell me.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Believix-winx.**


	3. New to Town

Sorry for not updating sooner, school gets in the way of everything.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**New to town.**

* * *

Emma, Cleo and Rikki were sitting inside the café at a table when the Winx walked in. " Hey, are those the new girls that are starting school on Monday?" asked Cleo.

" Yeah, I think so." said Rikki.

" Well, I better go serve them." said Emma as she got up and walked behind the counter.

" Hi, I'm Emma." introduced Emma.

" Hi, I'm Bloom and this is Flora, Stella, Musa, Aisha, Tecna and Roxy." said Bloom pointing to the girls as she introduced them.

" Nice to meet you." said Emma.

" Yeah, you too." said Bloom.

" If you want you can go sit over there." said Emma pointing to the table that Cleo and Rikki were sitting at. " They are my friends, I will let them introduce themselves."

" Ok." said Bloom as the girls walked over to the table.

" Hi." said Stella.

" Hi." said Cleo.

" Who are you?" asked Rikki.

" I'm Flora, that's Stella, Musa, Aisha, Bloom, Tecna and Roxy." said Flora.

" Yeah, but you can just called us the Winx. Everyone calls us that." said Aisha.

" Ok." said Rikki.

" So, when did you move here? I haven't seen you around before." said Cleo.

" We just got here today." said Roxy.

" Cool." said Cleo as Emma walked over with the drinks.

" So what are your names?" asked Stella.

" Mine name is Cleo and this is Rikki." said Cleo.

" I made some juices." said Emma as she place the drinks on the table.

" Thanks." all the Winx said as they took a juice.

" So...are you starting school on Monday?" asked Emma.

" Yeah." said Tecna.

" Cool." said Emma.

" We better get going if we want to get ready for school tomorrow." said Bloom.

" Ok, see ya." said Rikki.

" See ya." said the Winx as they walked out of the café.

" Well, they seemed nice." said Cleo.

" Yeah, but what type of name is Winx." said Rikki.

" Winx wh-" started Emma.

" It was probably just some popular group name." guessed Cleo.

" Yeah." said Rikki.

" What is Winx?" asked Emma.

" It's their group name." said Cleo.

" They have a group name?" said Emma.

" Yeah." said Cleo.

" You want to go for a swim to Mako?" asked Rikki.

" Sure." Emma and Cleo said as they got up and walked out of the café.

_With the Winx_.

After they left the café, the Winx headed back home to get ready for school." What are you looking for, sweetie?" asked Flora sweetly.

" I'm trying to find an outfit to wear tomorrow, but I seem to have packed every out of style outfit I own!" Stella exclaimed.

" Well, how about we go shopping?" said Flora.

" Yes!" said Stella grabbing Flora's wrist and almost running out the door.

_With Emma, Cleo and Rikki._

They had finished their swim and were heading back to Cleo's place. As they were walking down Cleo's street they saw a golden blonde haired girl dragging a light town haired girl out of the house next to Cleo's. " Hey, aren't those two of the girls from before?" asked Rikki.

" Yeah, they must live next door. Funny I never saw it go up for sale." said Cleo.

" STELLA. You don't have to drag me." said Flora as they were getting closer to Emma, Cleo and Rikki.

" Sorry." said Stella as she let go of Flora's wrist and stopped in front of the trio.

" Hi." said Emma.

" Hi." said Flora.

" So, do you guys live in that house over there." said Cleo.

" Yeah." said Stella.

" Cool, I live next door to you." said Cleo.

" That's great." said Flora.

" Where were you going?" asked Rikki.

" We were going shopping, because I have absolutely nothing to wear." said Stella.

" Can we come too. It would give us a chance to know each other better?" asked Emma.

" Ugh...I hate shopping." complained Rikki.

" Come on it might not be that bad." said Cleo.

" Ok, fine." said Rikki as they walked towards the shops.

* * *

" How do you like this?" asked Stella walking out of a changing room wearing denim jeans that had a bit of sparkle to them, an orange shoulder top that had sparkly stars in the bottom left corner, orange high heel boots and her hair was in a high ponytail, with a few star clips.

" I think that looks lovely!" said Flora excitedly.

" Great, I'll wear this tomorrow." said Stella Going back in To the change room to change back in to her normal clothes (season 5 clothes) and pay for them.

They walked back to Cleo's house where Stella and Flora said their goodbyes and want home, while Emma, Cleo and Rikki went to Cleo's house.

_With the Winx._

" Hey, we were wondering where you guys went." said Musa as Flora and Stella come in to the living room.

" Yeah, the way Stella was dragging you out it most have been something pretty important." said Tecna looking up from her computer.

" It was, we were going shopping." said Stella.

" Yeah, like you don't have enough clothes already Stel." said Bloom laughing a little.

" But they were all so out of style." said Stella.

" According to my calculations, with in exactly one week two days and six hours, you will say that the outfit you just brought is out of style." said Tecna.

" And then I will get to go shopping again." said Stella excitedly.

" Can't wait." said Aisha as Ms Faragonda appeared on Tecna's computer.

" Winx, come over here." said Tecna.

" Yeah, what is it." said Stella walking over to Tecna.

" Hi, Ms Faragonda." said Bloom.

" Hello Bloom, girls. I was just wondering how the mission is going." said Ms Faragonda.

" Ok I guess. We met a few girls today who go to our school and are in our class." said Flora.

" That's good. What are their names?" asked Ms Faragonda.

" Emma, Cleo and Rikki." said Stella.

" Ok." said Ms Faragonda.

" We better get going, school tomorrow." said Roxy.

" Ok, bye girls and keep a look out for them." said Ms Faragonda as the screen went blank.

" Let's go to bed. Tomorrow we have to get up early to go to school." said Bloom.

" Ok, goodnight everyone." said Flora as they walked up the stairs and towards their bedrooms.

" Goodnight." all except Flora said.

* * *

**Third chapter done! How did you like it? Should I have some unwanted classmates like...hmmm...maybe the Trix who are helping out another villain? Please R&R.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Believix-winx.**


	4. New Friendships

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The next morning everyone was up early, surprisingly even Stella. Seeing as Stella picked out her outfit the day before she didn't spend half an hour picking what to wear. Soon everyone was ready to leave and start their first day at an Earth high school.

" I wonder what it is going to be like." said Stella just a little excitedly.

" Yeah, it's certainly going to be different not using our powers." said Flora as they approached the school.

" And the technology here is so...basic." said Tecna.

" Don't worry, you'll get use to it." said Roxy.

" At least there is some good music here." said Musa who was listening to a song.

" Totally and there are no evil witches." said Aisha.

" Or Mitzi." said Bloom as they all laughed.

" Hey, aren't those the girls that we met yesterday." said Roxy as she pointed to three girls that were entering the school.

" Yeah, come on let's go say hi." said Stella as she took off after the three girl.

" Stella, wait!" all the Winx said following Stella.

_With Cleo, Emma and Rikki_

" Hey, Lewis." said Cleo as they walked up to Lewis.

" Hey." replied Lewis.

" Hey, Cleo, Emma, Rikki." said Stella as she reached them With the other Winx closely behind.

" Hey...Stella, right?" said Emma.

" Yes, you remembered. Do you like my outfit, I brought it yesterday but I didn't know if it would be ok or..." said Stella.

" Stella! We already said it looked fine." said Musa.

" I know but I wanted to see what they think of it." said Stella.

" It suits you." said Cleo.

" Thanks." said Stella as the bell rang for class.

" What do you guys have first?" asked Emma.

" Science." said Tecna.

" Cool, so do we." said Cleo as they walked towards the science room.

" I don't think this is a good idea." said Stella.

" Why?" asked Rikki.

" Because, her first year at our old school. She blew up the science room." said Musa.

" How?" asked Cleo.

" Oh, you know...she just mixed two wrong chemicals together and bam." said Bloom.

" Right." said Lewis.

" This is going to be a long class." said Stella as they entered the class room.

_A few classes later..._

" I am going to die." said Stella as they just left their last class before lunch. Along the way, they left Cleo, Rikki and Emma. When they had different classes.

" Come on Stel, it's not that bad." said Musa.

" Yeah, it's lunch and then we have one more class before school ends." said Aisha.

" But, the classes are so boring and I always thought Alfea classes were boring. But compared to these, they actually seem like...fun." said Stella.

" Yeah, I have to agree with you on that one Stel." said Roxy.

" Honestly Bloom, how did you put up with this day after day." said Stella.

" I don't know, I guess because I didn't know anything different." said Bloom.

" Yeah I suppose." said Stella as they sat down on the grassed oval in the middle of the school.

" Here comes Cleo, Rikki and Emma." said Flora.

" Hey." said Cleo as they sat down next to the Winx.

" Hi, do you want to come over tonight, maybe watch some movies and just hangout?" asked Stella as she has felt a magical energy sense they meet Emma, Rikki and Cleo and Stella thinks that they might be the three fairies they are looking for.

" Um...sure." said Cleo.

" Ok, great. We're going to have so much fun!" said Stella basically jumping up and down with excitement.

" Cleo, what about the full moon tonight." whispered Emma to Cleo.

" I forgot about that, but we'll be fine." whispered Cleo back.

" Hopefully." Emma whispered more to herself.

The bell for the last class rang and all the girls went to class. While the Winx were excited for tonight, Cleo, Emma and Rikki weren't so excited, especially Rikki as she does not do the whole girly sleep over thing.

Many hours passed and the Winx were sitting in the leaving room when Stella decided to tell her theory that Emma, Cleo and Rikki could be the fairies. " Hey, didn't you guys get like a magical energy feeling when we first met those girls?" asked Stella.

" Come to think of it, yeah I did, but I just thought nothing of it at the time." said Musa.

" Same." all except Stella and Musa said.

" So, do you think that maybe they could be the fairies that we are looking for?" asked Stella.

" Maybe, it's the only logical reason as to why they give off a magical vibe." said Tecna.

" I say that from now on, we try to be around them as much as possible." said Bloom.

" Yeah and they are coming over tonight, so we can see if they have magic or not." said Roxy.

Mean while Emma, Rikki and Cleo are at Mako with Lewis to firstly, find a way to keep Lewis close by and secondly, keep the Winx from finding out there secret. " Maybe it would just be easier if we tell them, that we came down with the flu." said Rikki.

" No, they would know something is up, as we were fine about an hour ago and all of us being sick at the same time." said Emma.

" The only other choice is to go." said Cleo.

" And what happens if we get wet." said Rikki.

" Or see the moon." said Emma.

" We will get Lewis to come with us and then he can make up an explanation if we see the moon or get wet." said Cleo.

" No, don't drag me into this. You guys are the ones two agreed to go." said Lewis.

" Come on, please Lewis." said Cleo.

" Fine, but you guys are making an excuse as to why I am coming with you." said Lewis.

Then Lewis drove his boat back while Cleo, Emma and Rikki swam away from Mako Island and towards the Winx's house, ready for whatever tonight will bring.

* * *

**Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will that be the night when the Winx find out that not only are Emma, Cleo and Rikki mermaids but fairies too and how will the Winx tell them that they know their secret? I haven't written the next chapter yet, so if there is anything that you want me to put in like villains, the Specialist, or anything at all. Please R&R. I will try to update within a week.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Believix-winx.**


	5. The Sleepover

_Hey everyone,_

_Just to warn you, there is not much action in this chapter. But next chapter I am already half finished and the villains will make an appearence. Can you guess who it is._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Sleepover**

* * *

In no time Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Lewis were walking toward the Winx's house with bags and pillows in hand, plus a few towels just in case. The moon hadn't risen yet and according to Lewis, they still had another forty-five minutes at least.

Once they had reached the door Emma pressed the doorbell that you could hear throughout the house. Before she even took her finger off the button the door opened to show a very excited Stella. " Your finally here!"

" Yeah." said Emma walking inside, once Stella stepped aside.

" What's he doing here?" asked Stella as the girls were inside and Lewis was coming in.

" Um...we've got a project due tomorrow and Lewis is my partner." said Cleo.

" Oh...ok" said Stella as she went to the living room.

Cleo, Emma, Rikki and Lewis follow Stella to the living room, which they saw had been set up with sleeping bags in front of a tv with various types of junk food spread out everywhere and of course the Winx sitting on top of their sleeping bag. Lucky for them every window had the curtains close to make the room as dark as possible for the movies. But the room was lit up at the moment with lamps.

" Hey." said Roxy as Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Lewis walked in.

" Hey." replied Rikki.

" Your sleeping bags are over there but we don't have one for Lewis." said Aisha.

" That's ok." said Lewis.

" So, what movies do we have planned?" asked Emma.

" Well, we were thinking about watching some scary movies, playing truth or dare and then telling scary stories in the dark." said Bloom.

" I'm in." said Rikki as she sat down on a sleeping bag.

" Me too." said Cleo as she sat down too.

" Same." said Emma as she sat down on the last sleeping bag.

" Great." said Flora.

" And I know which movies we should start of with. I have done some research and found that there are quiet a few movies that are quiet popular and scary." started Tecna.

" Tecna." said Stella a bit annoyed. " Stop with the boring stuff and tell us the name of the movie."

" Fine, it's called Paranormal Activity, there is a whole series." said Tecna.

" Is that scary...it sounds scary." said Stella.

" That's the point of scary movies Stella, it's not sunshine and rainbows." said Musa.

" I know. Lets just watch it." said Stella.

" Ok here goes." said Tecna as she turned the tv on and put the movie on. While Flora turned off the lights.

**_A few scary movies later..._**

" I am never watching another scary movie...ever again." said Stella still shaking a bit.

" Yeah, that was a bit scary and especially in the dark." said Flora.

" I'm gonna turn on the lights now." said Musa turning on all the lights.

" Ok, truth or dare time." said Rikki.

" This is going to get weird now. Isn't it." said Lewis.

" Pretty much." said Rikki.

" Ok, I think I might leave. We've got school tomorrow and it's already 9 o'clock." said Lewis as he walk out the door.

" I'll go first." said Stella basically jumping up and down.

" Ok." said Bloom.

" Hmmm...Cleo. Truth or dare?" asked Stella.

" Um, dare." said Cleo.

" Ok, mix yogurt, marshmallows, chocolate sauce, orange juice and ketchup together and then eat three mouthfuls of it." said Stella.

" Ok." said Cleo as Stella practically ran to the kitchen and got out all the stuff that they needed. After Stella was done putting everything into a bowl she passed the bowl to Cleo.

" Now eat it." said Stella.

Cleo grabbed a spoon and started eating. After three mouthfuls she put the spoon down. " I'm never eating that again."

" Now it's your turn." said Stella running back into the lounge room.

" Ok...Musa. Truth or dare." said Cleo once she was back in the lounge room and seated on her sleeping bag.

" Um, truth." said Musa.

" Have you kissed a boy?" asked Cleo.

" Yes." said Musa.

" Yay, now it's Musa's turn." said Stella excitedly.

" You don't have to be so excited about this Stella it..." Musa started but was cut off by Stella.

" You said my name, that means that it is my turn." said Stella.

" Fine Stella. It's your turn. Are you happy?" said Musa.

" Yes!"

" Truth or dare." said Musa.

" I dare you to...not brush your hair for a whole day." said Musa with a bit of a smile on her face.

" WHAT!" said Stella.

" You heard me Stel." said Musa.

" No, I'm not doing it." said Stella crossing her arms.

" But you have to Stel, it's a dare." said Bloom.

" Fine." said Stella pouting.

It was silent for a few seconds.

" Um, Stella, it's your turn." said Bloom.

" Oh, right. Emma, truth or dare?" said Stella back to her happy self.

" Um, truth." said Emma.

" Ok, do you believe in magic?" asked Stella.

" Um, Stella do you think that's..." Started Bloom.

" Shhh." said Stella.

" Well...I...I guess so." said Emma.

" Cool." said Stella.

They played a few more rounds of truth or dare and told a few scary stories. By the time the finished it was 11:30pm and they had school the next day so they had to go to bed. So far the Winx were no closer to finding out if they were fairies or not. But the magic aura was still strong around them.

* * *

_So...how'd you like it. I know that not much happened but as I promised next chapter is like the build or starter for the action and drama. Please R&R. I will update very soon._

_Believix-winx._

_P.S. Please vote on my poll for the title of my other story._


	6. Friends or Enemies

**Your probably thinking 'Finally a new chapter!' and I am sorry for the wait but life just gets in the way sometimes. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise I will have the next chapter up in a week or less.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Friends or Enemies**

* * *

The next morning the Winx and Emma, Cleo and Rikki got ready for school and made their way towards school. When they got they're everyone was already heading to roll-call as the bell had just rung. So they got there books together and went to class. They lined up, went inside and they all went and sat up the back.

Not long into roll-call, which this class was just free time. There was a knock at the door so the teacher went and opened the door letting three girls inside.

" Class, I'd like to introduce you to three new students who will be joining our class today. Girls please tell us your names." said the teacher.

" I'm Crystal." said a girl with blonde hair that came down to her waist. She was wearing a blue top, denim jeans and black knee-high boots.

" I'm Ruby." said a girl who had waist long brown hair. She was wearing a purple top and a short denim skirt and purple angle boots.

" And I'm Scarlet." said a girl with black hair that was curly and came to the middle of her back. She was wearing a red top and shorts.

" Is it just me or do they look familiar?" whispered Stella to Bloom.

" Yeah, they kind of do." whispered Bloom back.

" Shh. They're coming this way." whispered Musa.

" Hey. The teacher said that we have to sit here." said Crystal.

" Sure. I'm Cleo." said Cleo.

" Nice to meet you." said Crystal taking a seat next to Cleo.

They sat in silence for the rest of roll call and the first two classes. Then recess came and Cleo invited them to have lunch with them.

So the Winx, Cleo, Emma, Rikki and the three new students sat down on the grass in the middle of the school.

" So how are you enjoying this school so far?" asked Emma.

" It great. Nothing like our old school." said Ruby.

" Yeah, if they are who we think they are and according to the calculation I've done. There is a 99.5% chance that they are." whispered Tecna to Aisha.

" Well that's good. What was your old school like?" said Emma.

" Oh, you know, just like any other school." said Ruby.

" Hey guys." Lewis said as he walked over to them and sat down next to Cleo.

" Lewis, hi. This is Crystal, Ruby and Scarlet. They joined our class today." Cleo introduced Lewis to the new girls.

" Nice to meet you. I'm Lewis."

" So are we still going to the Juice Net tonight? Because I'm really not up for another one was enough." said Rikki.

" Yeah. Do you guys want to come to?" asked Cleo directing the question towards The Winx and the new girls.

" That sounds great." said Stella.

" Sure." Crystal replied.

" Great. We'll meet there at around 4." Said Emma as the bell ringed signalling the end of recess.

* * *

The rest of the day went quiet quick and nothing out of the ordinary happened. And soon school was over. The Winx decided to head to the beach and first talk about who the new girls could be and second use the new software that Tecna got to see who the fairies are.

" Those new girls today seemed a bit familiar and did anyone else get a magic vibe?" asked Musa as the sat down on the sand.

" Yeah and it wasn't the good vibe." said Bloom.

" I think I may have found out why we get a certain vibe of them. Take a look at this." said Tecna as they all gathered around her. " Today at lunch while they we talking to Cleo, Rikki and Emma. I did some research and found out this." Tecna showed them the screen.

" So, your telling me that those three are really the Trix in disguise." said Roxy.

" But that's impossible they are suppose to be in jail." Stella explained.

" Yes, but obviously they aren't." stated Tecna.

" So, what do we do now?" asked Musa.

" I don't know. Maybe pretend that we don't know who they are and make sure that they aren't planing anything." suggested Bloom.

" Ok..." Flora said sounding a bit nervous "Hey! Isn't that Emma, Rikki and Cleo?" she said after seeing what looked like them run towards the water.

" Yeah, but you would think that they wouldn't just jump it he water without swimmers?" stated Aisha "But maybe I was wrong" she said after seeing them run into the water.

" Well, that was strange and why haven't they come up yet?" said Stella

" Guys! I'm getting a really strong magical vibe." Musa said.

" Me too." all the girls said.

" This isn't a good thing is it?" guessed Stella.

" Wherever this vibe is coming from I think it has something to do with those girls and why they haven't come up yet." stated Tecna.

" Then lets find out what is going on. Come on!" exclaimed Bloom getting up and running behind a massive rock that hid the girl from sight.

" Magic Winx BELIEVIX!" screamed the girls as they transformed into their Believix outfits.

" Musa, can you pick up the vibe." said Bloom.

" Yes...got it. Follow me." said Musa flying off towards Mako island.

" Seriously. An island, someone could have told me and I would have worn a better outfit." whined Stella as they arrived and landed on the beach.

" Stella, we only have one Believix outfit." said Roxy.

" Right...well they should make a Believix hiking outfit!" Stella huffed and folded her arms.

" We don't have to walk through the bush you know. That's why we've got these." said Aisha while pointing to her wings.

" Oh,ok." said Stella.

" Guys. The vibe is coming from that volcano." said Musa pointing to the volcano that was positioned in the middle of the island.

" Is it dangerous?" asked Stella who was now nervous.

" No, it has apparently been dormant for nearly twenty thousand years." said Tecna reading from her phone.

" So it won't...I don't know...go off any time soon?" wondered Stella while at the same time backing away from it.

" Relax Stel, it's fine." said Musa. "Now come on, I don't know how long the vibe is going to stay there."

All the Winx flew towards the volcano. " Come over here. It's the top of the volcano and we can see inside." said Flora as they all flew to the top of the volcano and looked inside.

" It just looks like a pool." said Stella.

" But in the middle of a volcano?" questioned Roxy.

" What's that?" asked Aisha as they saw something moving under the water.

" Wait a minute. Is that Cleo?" asked Flora as she saw someone emerge from under the water.

" Yes, I think it is and that looks like Emma and Rikki." said Bloom as two more people emerged from under the water.

" But what is that behind them?" wondered Flora as the all noticed the tails.

" Well this is just great. The three that we suspect are fairies actually turn out to be fishes." Stella said.

" Not fishes Stella. Mermaids." Tecna corrected.

" Same thing." said Stella shrugging.

" So now we know why they acted so strange on the full moon." said Roxy.

" Yeah. Let's head back to the house and contact Miss Faragonda to tell her what we found out and about the three new girls. That way she can look into what the Trix might be up to." explained Aisha as they all flew back to their house.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 6. I hoped you liked it and I am so so so so sorry for the long wait, how long has it been...like over a month. I will try to get this story back on track on update every week. Thanks for all the great reviews and sticking with this story. And what will happen now that the Winx know Emma, Rikki and Cleo's secret and will they find out the Winx's?**

**Until next time,**

**Believix-Winx**


End file.
